modzillaszbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombiecraft 3 Pre-Alpha/Beta
Zombiecraft 3.0 Pre-Alpha is where Zombiecraft is currently in development. Word was released on 25 March, 2012 in a post Corosus created on page 109 of his Minecraft Forum topic. It is a complete remake, starting with 1.2.5 Minecraft base. Zombiecraft 3.0 Pre-Alpha actually started at release 2, which is classified as "First public release." It is opened with the default Minecraft launcher instead of a custom one like the others. Release 2 Zombiecraft 3.0 Pre-Alpha started at Release 2, the first public release. It ran on Minecraft 1.2.5, the newest version at the time. It features a new "ZCMenu" that allows quick access to map editing mode. It can be brought up with GRAVE (`) and has Use being default E. It allows you to start a map whenever you want, instead of having it start automatically like previous Zombiecraft versions. This version provides the first map ever to be released for Zombiecraft, "Nacht". It is a Minecraft version of Call of Duty's own "Nacht Der Untoten" from the popular Nazi Zombies Mode. It also included the textures from Zombiecraft 1 and 2, allowing playes to switch between 16x16 and 32x32 pixel texture packs, a requested feature since 2.0. Beta Release 2 Like the Pre-Alpha, Beta started at version 2. The first version of the beta (Beta release 2) was up for download on November 7, which requires Minecraft 1.4.2 and Minecraft Forge Universal build 332 or newer, according to the developer Corosus on the Minecraft Forums. It boasted features such as the first perks to be added in 3.0, new map selector, maps being saved and loaded in ZCMaps like 2.x, and more. On November 9, A second Beta Release 2 was given out to the public, in order to fix various bugs like fire spread never going away, normal Minecraft spawning, multiplayer death issues, some players not being teleported to the game, removed debug keys, fixing keybings, and making doors walkthroughable. Beta Release 3 Beta 3 was released on December 1st, featuring headshots, classic maps, new guns, removal of knockback, and a new ZC3Maps folder. This folder is where all maps for Zombeicraft 3.0 Beta 3 and higher should go. Beta 3 requires Minecraft 1.4.5 and Forge Universal .394 or higher. The same day it was released, a second version was given out to correct the save path for when making a map for people who aren't playing in the .minecraft folder. Beta 3 has been updated to 1.4.7-1.5.1. On May 3rd, 2013 (Questionable), Zombiecraft Beta 3.1 was released as a small update. It featured better help messages, Gun ammo rendering in overworld, bouncing betties working on normal Minecraft mobs, and groundwork for leaderboards and a map site repository. It also updated the mod to Minecraft 1.5.2. A second 3.1 release was updated to update pathfinding and move the Zombiecraft button away from the 1.6 Minecraft update message. The first 1.6.2 update was released as Beta 3.3 on September 1st, 2013, featuring 1.6.2 support and the game session manager. This version was unplayable, as the zombies had a faulty pathfinding algorithm which resulted in them taking extremely small steps at a time. On Spetember 4th, Beta 3.3.1 update was released to fix this and included the mystery box platform. ZCMenu By default, this menu is loaded up with GRAVE(`) key. When you press GRAVE, it opens up a menu at the right of the screen with "Edit Mode" "Start Game" "Prev Stage", "Next Stage" and "Close" buttons. See Edit Mode section for more info on the "Edit Mode" button. "Start Game" brings the player to the set spawn, and start the Zombie Spawners. The game continues until the player (or players in multiplayer) die, then the map resets and pauses until the player (Or OP in multiplayer) clicks "Start Game" again. "Prev Stage" brings the game to the previous wave of zombies. For example, if a player is on wave 7, "Prev Stage" will bring the player back to 6. "Next Stage" does the opposite, and brings the player forward one. Unlike other Zombiecrafts, zombies will automatically find their way around the world with no waypoints, and levels will regenerate on the spot instead of having to reload the world over again from the menu. The "Close" button closes the ZCMenu. Edit Mode To get into edit mode, click the "Edit Mode" button in the ZCMenu. This will bring a similar looking menu on the left hand side of the screen. Available options here are "Save Level", "Load Level", "Generate Level", "Door No-Clip", various pictured buttons, and a text box, empty or with info depending on level. The textbox is at the top of the menu, it is the name of the current level. "Door No-Clip" allows you to walk through barrier objects (Fences with stone texture). Saving, Loading, and Generating The "Save Level" and "Load Level" do exactly what you think, save and load the level. The save the block positions, spawn point, and zombie spawners. You must have the level size selected to save, load, and generate. See "Tool Mode 1: Level Size". Generate Level resets the level exactly as it was when you last saved. ZC Editor Tool This is an item added in Zombicraft for Map Mode. This tool can do three things, link zombie spawners to blocks, set level size, and set spawn. Tool Mode 0: Block to Spawner Tool Mode 0 is the button in the ZCMenu Editor that looks like a mob spawner. Just like the other Zombiecrafts, this tool can link blocks to zombie spawners, and when the blocks disappear, the spawner is activated. When a spawner is linked to a block, the word "Watch:" appears above it, along with a green line going from the spawner to the linked block. To get this going, right click the block you want to link with the ZC Editor Tool. A message should pop up at the top saying the block was selected with the coordinates. Then go to the zombie spawner you want to link and right click that. The message at the top will change accordingly, saying the zombie spawner was linked. Tool Mode 1: Set Level Size Tool Mode 1 is the button in the ZCMenu Editor that has a picture of a red box with two lines interescting and meeting at the vertices of the red box. The set level size mode sets how much of the level should save with the "Save Game" button. First, right click one of the high corners of your level, then the opposite low corner. Then your level will be surrownded in a red outline. Then you can save your map. Tool Mode 2: Set Player Spawn Tool Mode 2 is the button in the ZCMenu Editor that has a picture of Minecraft's Steve's head and part of his body. This is where the player will spawn when the "Start Game" button is pressed. Just right click the ground and there you have it, spawn spot. ZC Barrier ZC Barrier (Standing for ZombieCraft Barrier) are blocks that have the same model (Same shape) as Minecraft's fence blocks. The visual difference between the two is that fences are made of wood, ZC Barriers are made of stone. ZC Barriers and fences share the same hitbox (The both cannot be jumped over when walking adjacent to it and both have the same outline when the cursor is placed over them). ZC Barriers have a special property that allows the user to press "ZC_Use" key (Default E) to make the ZC Barriers disappear for a 500 point fee. These are generally used as doors to get to the next area and linked to spawn blocks using Tool Mode 0. Loading Maps As of Zombiecraft 3.0 Beta Release 2, maps are now loaded from the ZC3Maps folder in .minecraft, just like Zombiecraft 2.x. To get to this in Minecraft, click on the "Zombiecraft" button in the Minecraft main menu. To load a map to play, just double click it. To load a map to edit, click the map and click the "Edit" button at the bottom of the screen. Once you're in the level, open up the ZCMenu and hit "Edit". Then click "Generate Map". From there, do as you please. External Links First info on Zombiecraft 3.0 released Zombiecraft 3.0 Pre-Alpha Release 2 (First public release) Map generating Zombiecraft 3.0 Pre-Alpha Release 3 Source on Github (Often not updated to the most recent version) Zombiecraft 3.0 Beta Release 2 (First Beta release) Zombiecraft 3.0 Beta Release 2 (Second Beta release) Zombiecraft 3.0 Beta Release 3 (Third Beta release) Zombiecraft 3.0 Beta Release 3 (Fourth Beta release) Zombiecraft 3.0 Beta Release 3.1 (Fifth Beta release) Zombiecraft 3 Beta Release 3.1 (Second 3.1 release, Sixth Beta release) Zombiecraft 3 Beta Release 3.3 (Seventh Beta release) Zombiecraft 3 Beta Release 3.3.1 (Eighth Beta release) Download Beta Release 3.3.1 updated (for MC 1.6.2) (Requires Forge Universal build .830 or higher)